


Who Let Dean Become a Parent?

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bartender Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, professor cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: I saw a "Text From Last Night" post and I thought it was funny.  This was the result.  Cas and Dean are married.





	

 

Castiel listened intently to the caller. “Yes, ma’am. No, ma’am. I understand, Ms. Moseley. It won’t happen again. Thank you for calling. Goodbye.” He slowly and deliberately disconnected the call and sat his phone on the bar.

  
His husband came through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen and placed his lunch in front of him. “Just the way you like it, Babe. Medium rare with extra cheese.” Dean’s smile faltered at Castiel’s stormy expression. “What?”

  
“The school called. Ms. Moseley, to be exact.”

  
“Is everything okay? Did something happen to Bee?” Dean asked, his face lined with concern.

  
“Mary Elizabeth is fine.” Castiel’s tone was clipped. “However, her teacher confiscated a flask from her during snack time today. Care to explain?”

  
Dean managed to look sheepish. “Oh…yeah…that. I couldn’t find her water bottle, so I just poured her juice in my flask.” Castiel rolled his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hey, I washed it out.”

  
Knowing his husband couldn’t stay mad at him for long, Dean pulled out all the stops. He leaned across the bar, traced a fingertip over Castiel’s knuckles and stared into his eyes. His voice husky, he said, “Can I make it up to you?”

  
Castiel exhaled slowly, counting to ten. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

  
“Yeah, it is. I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Dean said, dropping a kiss on Castiel’s nose.

  
“You can pick her up from school today and stop by the office to get your flask from the principal’s office,” Castiel said smugly.

  
Dean reared up off the bar and held out his hands. “No, Cas, anything but that. I’ll do the dishes for a week…clean the bathrooms for the next month…give you foot massages…anything, just name it.” Castiel felt a perverse amount of pleasure torturing his husband. Dean was deathly afraid of Ms. Moseley, the director of the private pre-school their daughter attended.

  
Grasping at straws, Dean said, “I really can’t, Cas. I have to handle the bar.” Dean was the owner of Devil’s Trap, a popular bar near the university. Castiel, a professor there, walked into the bar seven years ago and met the man of his dreams. They'd been married for the last five.

  
“I’m sure Ash or Jo can take over for thirty minutes or so.” Castiel wasn’t backing down.

  
Dean nervously ran his hand over the beer taps before whining, “Damn it, Cas. She’s scary.” When romance and excuses didn’t work, Dean resorted to pouting. Castiel picked up his burger, took a big bite and waved his fingers in a parody of goodbye. Dean’s scowl was legendary. “Fine, but I want hot monkey sex tonight…you owe me.”

  
“I’m not the one that sent our child to preschool with a whiskey flask, Dean.” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel held up a finger. Then he crooked his finger for Dean to come closer. He ran his fingertip down the vee of Dean’s shirt and whispered, “You were a bad boy and I’ll have to punish you when you get home tonight.” Dean’s skin flushed pink and he licked his lips.

  
“Yeah, so I’ll go pick up Bee after school and even wash the dishes.”

  
“Such a good boy," Castiel murmured softly. Dean licked his lips and adjusted the front of his jeans.

"Okay...I'm going now...to the school..." Dean tripped over the mat behind the bar as he backed towards the cash register, where he fished out his keys. He opened the kitchen doors and yelled inside. "Ash, you're on the bar for the next hour." He took one last look at Castiel and walked out of the bar.

Castiel smiled wickedly. They were going to have a good time tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask - no, there will not be more. This was just a fun little short.


End file.
